Aios
Aios is one of the main characters of Kingdom Hearts: Echoes. His story is focused on finding Locke and Saphyra, while also dealing with Iskonis, a former friend of the trio that had given in to Darkness and disappeared from the Key Kingdom. His Desperation Power is Nothingness. Codex Entry: "An upbeat boy who is searching for his friends Locke and Saphyra. Kind and outgoing, he intends to find them....while all the while trying to process the destruction of the Key Kingdom and find out more about the Vessels. Personality Aios is a fun-loving person, often upbeat. He is also naturally curious. He gets along with practically everyone he meets and knows how to understand the emotions of others. He IS prone to mood swings, though....often becoming melancholy whnever he thinks about the Dream or about the Vessels. He is very compassionate and also very curious, even going so far as to attempt to ask a dying Vessel that he fought aboard the Enterprise more about itself, before it disappeared. He takes the combined threat of the Vessels and the Heartless the hardest emotionally, wondering why Light and Dark would want to work together. This is completely ironic to his belief that not all Darkness is inherently bad and not all Light is inherently good. Fighting Style In battle, Aios's style is the most unique thus far. He wields his Keyblade in an awkward way. Whenever he summons his Keyblade, he summons a steam of Light that links to the Keyblade, as he uses this "Light-Rope" as a makeshift Whip in battle, the strikes allowing him to attack multiple enemies at once. Upon entering a Command Style, Aios will modify his useage of the Light-Rope depending of the style involved. His signature Style "Trickster" has him using the Whip as a Yo-Yo of sorts, many of his Commands named after and executed based on Yo-Yo tricks such as the Sleeper and the Off-String. His Desperation Style has him using his Key-Whip as a flying device attached toi his back, allowing him to hover above the battle-field while he uses thorns of Nothingness to attack and impale enemies. The finisher of the Style is a reference to the ultimate attack of Xemnas from Organization XIII. His battle stance involves him swinging his Key-Whip rhythmically, all the while examining his surroundings. When in his Desperation Style, Aios puts his arms loosely at his side as the Key-Whip spins around behind his back, acting as a makeshift propeller. This battle stance is also reminiscent of Xemnas from Organization XIII. Appearance Aios looks similarly like Sora, albeit with longer hair. He wears a pair of headphones around his neck at all times. His Key Kingdom Uniform is Blue, while his pants and eyes are both a stunning green. Keyblade His Keyblade has a completelky zig-zag design, the "Teeth" and shaft both zig-zagged. The blade is Blue. The Keychain is an infinite wheel, which symbolizes his neverending struggle for his friends. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes